kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Ene
"Ene" (エネ) is the sixth member of the Mekakushi Dan. Appearance In Artificial Enemy, Ene is shown with long teal hair and blue eyes. She has a blue and white jacket and a blue and black skirt. She is also wearing black leggings/boots. In Headphone Actor, Ene is shown as the human Takane with black hair and red eyes. She wears a black jacket with several yellow stripes adorning the sleeves over her hot-pink shirt. She also wears a black gas-mask and silver headphones, as well as black shorts with hot-pink sneakers. In Kisaragi Attention, Ene makes a short cameo in the beginning with her newer refined appearance. In the end, she is hinted to be talking to Shintarou from his phone. In Children Record, Ene is seen with a dark blue jacket with white stripes going up the arms. She is wearing a black skirt and black boots with her feet non-existent and scattered to resemble pixels. Her hair is pulled back by her headphones. Takane is also seen with black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a silver headphone, a creamy long-sleeved shirt and a purple and black striped skirt over shorts with black shoes. Personality Ene is a naive, often cheeky, cyber girl who started living inside of Shintarou's computer as a virus, after she arrived in a mail of an unknown sender. She can invade anything that uses electricity, and goes out of her way to annoy Shintarou - but is also reflective when her pranks go out of hand. She usually renames the folders on his computer, changes his passwords, and lots of other similar things. Although she can be deleted from his computer, she will reappear as soon as he connects to the Internet again. She also has some familiarity with the sister of Shintarou, Momo. Momo does not seem to dislike her, since Ene does not live in her own computer, but she became kind of mad at her for suggesting something about yuri between Momo and Mary. History She was once a human, but somehow lost her body in an experiment. When Shintarou asks, she claims to not know where she came from, but says this without a shred of seriousness. Ene's real name is in fact Takane Enemoto. She was a citizen of an experimental city. However, when the need for the city ended, the scientists in charge destroyed it with a bomb. Takane managed to escape the bombing, only for her body to be destroyed. She was reborn as a cyber girl. It's worth mentioning that when Takane was alive, she was the second best in the country at shooting games. At her school's cultural festival, a young Shintarou challenged her to the shooting game, which she and [Haruka made for the guests that came to their booths. Takane promised him that if she loses, she would become Shintarou's servant and even call him her master. Shintarou gets a perfect score and wins, but he decides to just forget about the deal. Eye Ability *'Opening': Ene's ability is the "Opening Eyes" ability which has rendered herself immortal. Relationships *'Takane Enomoto' - Enomoto Takane is Ene's past human self who underwent a 30 minute fixed-time "escape" from her home to nearby hills one day after an eerie message concerning the "end of the Earth" was broadcast on TV. Takane was then given a count-down timer in the form of a mysterious voice in her headphones, who is believed to be Ene conversing with her past self - that being Takane. At the end of the PV, Takane suceeds in reaching the hills before the time limit. At this time an unseen (by the viewers) third-party then tosses a bomb and destroys her town. As this occurs Takane hears Ene tell her that she is "Sorry." *'Shintarou' - Ene's "master". She enjoys playing mischievous pranks on Shintarou (often messing with his system, re-naming his files and the like), but she does care and worry for him and his thoughts over her. She regulary gets in (or starts) one-sided quarrels with him. *'Konoha' - As seen in the first novel -In a Daze-, Ene is shown to have known who Konoha was during the accident on the streets and was prepared to chase after him with Momo when he was brought away (with another injured pedestrian) in an ambulance. They are both hinted to be cyber beings. Ene remembers Konoha as a video game character her friend Haruka created, so it's possible she wants to find out what happened to Haruka by meeting him. *'Haruka Konose'- Takane's deceased classmate. He died in the destruction of the testing facility. Takane had a crush on him. *'Kenjirou' - Takane's and Haruka's former teacher. He was one of the scientists involved with the experimental facility. *'Azami' - Azami once appeared before Takane and called her a "little girl". She said that there is no place for her anymore, but Takane strongly wanted to make a place for her current self to live on. Azami said that she must open her "eyes" to achieve that. Songs Main: *Artificial Enemy *Headphone Actor *Ene's Cyber Journey *Children Record Cameo: *Kisaragi Attention *Konoha's State of the World Trivia *Her favorite movies are God-father2 and Tokeishikake O-nge. *Before the revelation of Enomoto Takane's name, she was often called by a fan-made name: Actor. This was based off her song itself, Headphone Actor. *Her original appearance had a very close resemblance to Hatsune Miku, as noted by fans. *As a cyber being, Ene's feet are non-existent and scattered in the form of pixels. *It's revealed that Takane was in love with Haruka, as seen in the trailer for the novel -a headphone actor-, where her last words are "Haruka, I love you!". Gallery MikuArtificialEnemy.jpg|Ene in Artificial Enemy Coverage Part 1.jpg|Ene on the cover of the album Mekaku City Days with Momo, Kido, Shintarou, and Hibiya HeadphoneActor.jpg|Takane as a human in Headphone Actor KagerouProject Novel.jpg|Shintaro and Ene as seen on the cover of the 1st novel, In a Daze Actor.png|Takane and Konoha on the cover of the 2nd novel, A Headphone Actor Ene_Record.png|Ene as she appears in Children Record Tumblr_m8pk5fdRdr1rsajqjo4_1280.jpg|Ene from the Children Record Booklet enom.PNG|Takane in Konoha's State of the World. tumblr_mavwp9S9Rc1qcp61e.png|Ene and Takane as they appear in the A Headphone Actor novel Ene_school.png|Takane as she appears as human in Children Record Ene_Manga.png|Ene as seen in the manga Kisa03.png|Ene and Shintaro in Kisaragi Attention Category:Female Characters Category:Ability Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:All pages